SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series. In M.U.G.E.N, there are several versions of SpongeBob. SpongeBob was first released by UchichaCody, then MugenJF took its sprites and replaced all the coding with someone else's creation's coding and called it "SpongeBob 2.0". Other people made their own sprites and made different versions of SpongeBob such as "Orochi SpongeBob". Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob Although being the first, UchichaCody's (under the alias of Wanted|Ammo) SpongeBob isn't the best one out there, as all it can do is perform two basic punch attacks (one can only be activated through previous use of the "Normal Attack"), throw spatulas and perform some hyper combo variant which drains a portion of the power meter. AI for this character is easy as well, allowing much weaker characters (such as Kung Fu Man) to gain an easy victory. The Sprites came from various Spongebob Game Boy games. 'Movelist' 'Hypers' Hyper Combo - (uses 1000 power) MUGENJF's 2.0 SpongeBob Edit MUGENJF's edit of the original SpongeBob was a spriteswap, as only replacing the original sprites and using new ripped SpongeBob sprites like the original one, although his is not liked in M.U.G.E.N. Community. This SpongeBob is supposedly a spriteswap of Sayuri. Because of this, many considered this SpongeBob being low-quality. However, he does play better than all the other SpongeBob spriteswaps. A older version of this SpongeBob was supposedly a spriteswap of Metool. FelixMario2011's SpongeBob This SpongeBob (previously known as Kinoshita SpongeBob) was created by Placemario (now known as FelixMario2011), and was at some point the most known SpongeBob character, and the most widely used. A major flaw with its original AI programming allowed it to spam bazooka shots and lazer visors, with being seemingly overpowered; FelixMario2011 has since fixed this problem, giving it a much better AI in the process; this newer AI programming allows SpongeBob to rack up some heavy combos when controlled by the computer, making him a very challenging opponent. While not being a flaw as such, but rather a universal intolerance of the community, is that this character's base is the infamous SMvC EoH template created by the Infinity Mugen Team. 'Movelist' 'Specials' Krabby Patty Blaster - Spatula Throw - Spatula Ride - Bubble Blow - Bubble Bomb - Exploding Bubble - Pistol - or (Kinoshita version only) Lightsaber - (Kinoshita version only) Tickle Kick/Liu Kang Bicycle Kick - 'Helpers' Sandy - Squidward - Mr. Krabs - 'Hypers' Laser Vision - + (Kinoshita version only) Ketchup Lazer - + Goofy Goober Rock - + Assist Jellyfish - + Absorbent Super Bounce/Super Brawl 2 Hyper - + Bazooka - + (Kinoshita version only) Raging Sponge - + (Kinoshita version only) 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"hi!you!you Need to eat a Krabby Patty?"'' *''"Gary?......wow!..had a good time"'' *''"Do you want to catch jellyfish?"'' *''"hey!You like a in TV in the characters.!"'' *''"You no like a fish, such as another organism."'' *''"i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!"'' *''"Oops!i am Ripped pants"'' *''"i am ready for work"'' LouisVSFrost's Spongebob Edit Nothing much has changed in FelixMario2011's Spongebob, but LouisVSFrost decided, "Hey, why not edit the quotes at the end of each fight? See if it makes sense!" So he did. Due to quotes not being alarmly finished, it will be unreleased. Movelists, specials, hypers are in FelixMario2011's Spongebob. 'Victory quotes' Some of these quotes are by Doug1105. 'General' *''"Hi there! Need to eat a Krabby Patty?"'' *''"Gary? Wow! Had a good time."'' *''"Wanna catch some jellyfish?"'' *''"Hey! You're like a TV show with characters.!"'' *''"You're not a fish, such as other organisms in Bikini Bottom."'' *''"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!"'' *''"Oops! I guess I ripped my pants again!"'' *''"I'm ready!!!"'' *''"I've beat drawings worse than you!"'' *''"I am the SPONGE!"'' *''"Cross me again and I'll sic Viacom on you!"'' *''"See this? This is why I'm MTV Networks' biggest property."'' *''"This is my greatest victory since the movie!"'' *''"Does the dirt taste like sand? No, really."'' *''"One more fight and I'll have matched the like of 1000 bodies of work!"'' *''"I feel more powerful than Jhonen Vasquez!"'' *''"I can regenerate limbs. Can you, little squishy carbon-based life form?' *"You oughta live in a pineapple. It sorta prepares you for these things."'' *''"Dear Neptune, I can feel the evil bursting from my pores!"'' Jedipolice's Edit Jedipolice decided to release a new edit to FelixMario's SpongeBob. Although gameplay was no different, he added and edited sprites in his attacks and winposes. A major flaw though, was that now, SpongeBob's palettes are not shared, making them not work. Infantry's Edit This edit of FelixMario2011's SpongeBob may not seem different at first, but contains new specials and hypers against his foes, making him much more powerful. 'Movelist' 'Specials' Note: these contain the new specials and hypers Sword - 'Hypers' eletricsurf - + (Requires 2000 power) (Looks better in-game) Hyper combat - + (Requires 500 Heatlh and 3000 power) 'Victory quotes' *''"hi!you!you Need to eat a Krabby Patty?"'' *''"Gary?......wow!..had a good time"'' *''"Do you want to catch jellyfish?"'' *''"hey!You like a in TV in the characters.!"'' *''"You no like a fish, such as another organism."'' *''"i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!"'' *''"Oops!i am Ripped pants"'' *''"i am ready for work"'' quotes are against certain fighters *''"Fight agains time What to do. you ready to work"'' *''"Sorry pal your energy power maybe to lost"'' *''"Sorry Don't Hurt you i'm Ready to work"'' *''"Aiko That Pile Car and Boat Driver is to dangerous"'' *''"Sorry you may back in your house pal"'' *''"Hey Squidward. you wan't to play jellyfishing"'' *''"Sorry Don't Ask me that meteor shower is stronger with me"'' *''"Sorry. I Think could help you"'' Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob This SpongeBob is made by Doug1105 (although more current versions have him under his newer alias, Madoldcrow1105). It too has helpers like Placemario's version, but also has new specials like his Kart Krush hyper. It is only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Newer versions of this character include a finisher attack, additional/new soundclips, and a replacement for the "Tinker-Sponge" hyper. Like FelixMario2011's SpongeBob, this SpongeBob plays like an MvC character, albeit not using the dreaded template. One thing that should be said about this character is that his strong aerial attack can make him stay in the air when spammed, though Madoldcrow has said that he'll reduce the amount of spam this aerial can do by restricting it's using to only once per jump. 'Movelist' 'Helpers' Patrick - or Gary - or Robot Spongebob - or 'Hypers' Kart Krush - + (Requires 1000 power) Sponge's Apprentice - + (Requires 1000 power) Alaskan Bullworm - + (Requires 1000 power) Tinker-Sponge - + (Requires 1000 power) (V1.0 only) Goofy Goober Rock Wizard - + (Requires 1000 power) H -Bubble Missile - (Requires 5000 power) 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"I've beat drawings worse than you!"'' *''"I am the SPONGE!"'' *''"Cross me again and I'll sic Viacom on you!"'' *''"See this? This is why I'm MTV Networks' biggest property."'' *''"This is my greatest victory since the movie!"'' *''"Does the dirt taste like sand? No, really."'' *''"One more fight and I'll have matched the likes of 1000 bodies of work!"'' *''"I feel more powerful than Jhonen Vasquez!"'' *''"I can regenerate limbs. Can you, little squishy carbon-based life form?"'' *''"You ought to live in a pineapple. It sorta prepares you for these things."'' *''"Dear Neptune, I can feel the evil bursting from my pores!"'' 'Palette Gallery' Spongebob pallete.gif Spongebob pallete1.gif Spongebob pallete2.gif Spongebob pallete3.gif Spongebob pallete4.gif Spongebob pallete5.gif Spongebob pallete6.gif Spongebob pallete7.gif Spongebob pallete8.gif Spongebob pallete9.gif Spongebob pallete10.gif Spongebob pallete11.gif Tanicfan22's SpongeBob Tanicfan22/TF2 also made a SpongeBob once, but was clearly not viewed well to the MUGEN community, due to the creator and the character itself. Tanicfan22's SpongeBob is nothing than a Kung Fu Man spriteswap. He would have at least used Kung Fu Man as a base and give it original moves and fixing the clns, but Tanicfan22 stated he will not update this character anymore, leaving it the same as it is. Mugenfan's SpongeBob This SpongeBob uses sprites from SpongeBob SqaurePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! He is a spriteswap of Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob. This character plays exactly like Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob and has no original moves. His sprites were also clearly not edited much, as some sprites of the Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob still remains. Skulper34's SpongeBob Another SpongeBob has been made by someone named Skulper34 ,AKA, The Doctor. His sprites come from Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. This character is ridiculously small and hard to hit, making larger characters have a huge disadvantage. This SpongeBob has only one special and two hypers, making this character have a limited amount of choices for fighting. His AI is also easy, and lacks an appropriate lose pose. Orochi SpongeBob This version of SpongeBob uses the same sprites as Skulper34's version, and is a spriteswap of Orochi Ken, copying all of Ken's moves in the process. His creator is unknown since the name of Orochi Ken's was left behind. As far as his gameplay goes, he plays exactly like Orochi Ken and has no original moves. His AI is also cheap and his hypers are overpowered. He turns into Orochi Ken in his lose pose, proving even further he is a spriteswap. AngryNoahs's Edit AngryNoahs supposedly also made an edit to the Skulper34's SpongeBob, abit not making it into a spriteswap, unlike Orochi SpongeBob. This update, however, only made SpongeBob a bit bigger in size in the cns file and added winquotes for MUGEN 1.0. TIS2012 is editing this version. TIS2012's SpongeBob TIS2012 is going to edit AngryNoah's SpongeBob. Since he is a W.I.P., not much is known about him. All is known is that this SpongeBob will supposedly contain custom sprites, new moves, and will summon Ivan Luiz's Patrick as a striker. Photos of this character are also periodically uploaded to his DeviantART account (just like his Sonic the Hedgehog). AngryNoahs' SpongeBob AngryNoahs made a MvC Spongebob, though (like most MvC characters) uses the infamous EoH template, and as such, has the spammy AI that comes with it. Though the sprites are custom-made, they look pretty shoddy and rushed, much like the rest of the character. Its attacks are a single frame long and cannot be blocked, allowing for devastating combos and plenty of infinites, but also leaves itself wide open during its hypers, seeing as the hitstun is nowhere near as long as the attack itself. Its "Jump Hard Punch" can KO the average opponent in two hits, as just one hit deals about 551 damage. All of its specials deal the same amount of damage, regardless of whether it's a light, medium, or heavy variant, and they all appear to be rather jumbled up, seeing as "Special 2" is activated by all the quarter-circle backwards motions, as well as the b and c quarter-circle forward motions (which should be "Special 3"), even though the a, b and c quarter-circle backwards motions are supposed to activate "Special 4", which (according to the character's animations) should be some form of attack involving a tall Krabby Patty that's 0 ticks long . Unlike it's basic attacks, the hypers and specials can be blocked. 'Movelist' 'Specials' Super Punch - Super Spatula 1 - or (Alternate Command: or ) Monster Patty 1 - 'Hypers' Super Spatula 2 - (uses 1000 power) SpongePony - (uses 1000 power) Monster Patty 2 - (uses 1000 power) Jellyfish - (uses 1000 power) AngryNoahs' Spongebob V3 This version of SpongeBob doesn't use the infamous EoH template. It instead uses N64Mario's Template..It uses sprites from Legend of the Lost Spatula. It has 2 Specials, 2 Hypers, A Power Charge, And A Dash Attack, according to AngryNoahs himself. However, this said Dash attack can be spammed infinitely, making it somewhat cheap when played as. This version of SpongeBob is also voiceless. It also has missing sprites, causing debug errors. This character is somewhat better than AngryNoahs' other versions of SpongeBob, but is mediocre overall. Unknown Creator's Robot Chicken SpongeBob Main Article: Robot Chicken Spongebob This version comes from a Skit from Robot Chicken about SpongeBob finding out that Krabby Patties are made out of real crabs. It was made by Unknown Creator. It is a spriteswap of Fluttershy. Schzmo's SpongeBoob CraPants This version of Spongebob is a punching bag with sprites miscolored from Super Spongebob. It is of a poor quality, and can actually move, unlike other punching bags. Black Kyurem's Dark Spongebob Black Kyurem edited FelixMario2011's spongebob into a dark edit much like Dark Donald or Dark Sanders, it possess the direct traits of a "dark" edit such as regeneration, faster attacks, regening power and the infamous 12th palette mode (start + Z at select screen) which makes Dark Spongebob even more cheap, to the point of being able to take down characters such as Omega Tom Hanks with a special reversal. Trivia *FelixMario2011's SpongeBob is the first SpongeBob to be made with custom sprites. *Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob references Tinker Bell in one of his hypers, though was later replaced by Goofy Goober Rock Wizard. *Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob has a move which is also used by Fat Albert. *Madoldcrow's SpongeBob is also so far the only version to include Patrick as a striker out of the majority of other SpongeBob characters (not counting Jedipolice's edit as using him as a strong crouch attack). Ironic, since Patrick is considered to be SpongeBob's best friend. Although TIS2012's version can summon Patrick as well, it was seen in his update video. Videos Video:MUGEN_Spongebob(Me)_and_Suezo_vs_Homer_Simpson_and_Peter Video:I'm sorry but...this Spongebob is way better than Mugenfan's version Video:PM MUGEN Spongebob(ME) VS.Weird Spongebob character Video:PM MUGEN Spongebob the Sponge New AI and other updates Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:SpongeBob CharactersCategory:Nicktoons CharactersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:StrikersCategory:90's CharactersCategory:Video Game Characters Category:1.0 Only Characters Category:Males Category:Edited Characters Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Comic Characters Category:Spriteswaps Category:Punching BagsCategory:MascotsCategory:Fire Element UsersCategory:Water Element UsersCategory:Firearms UsersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Electricity Users